Je T'Aime Jacob Black
by ayeeee
Summary: French student Madeline finds love in New York city. Not without some bumps along the road. Jacob/OC. Rating may change.
1. Le Mouvment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Madeline, Isis, Random taxi driver, Door dude, and Beret.

Je T'Aime, Jacob Black

Chapter One

Le Mouvment

She pressed her back against her chair in France National Airport and sighed. The flight from her hometown of Paris to New York would be terribly too long. She lightly poked at the whole wheat baguette her mother had gotten her from the tiny Starbucks in the airport. She'd really wanted white bread, but her mother told her it wouldn't be good for her figure. Not that managing her weight would be a problem. The girl was very petite . About 5'5, weighing 115 pounds. The girl averted her attention from the baguette, to the caramel macchiato, to her mother's soft grey-green eyes.

"Yes?" The girl eyed her mother curiously.

"Are you excited?"

She smirked at her mother and took a sip of her drink."Moving away from all of my friends to some place I've never been half-way through my summer vacation. Sure Me`re. Im ecstatic."

"Oh, baby please. You'll have fun. I remember when I was growing up in New York. The people, the lights, the food. Oh my god the food ..." Her mother drifted off into a daydream, drool forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Eww." She smiled. "Hey do you think-"

_Now boarding. Flight 657 from FNA to JFK _

"We'll talk later." The mother quickly pecked her daughter's cheek and grabbed her hand, leading the two to the airport terminal.

~*~

"Taxi!" Her mother shouted from the curb of the street. "Goodness. Taxi!" She called out again.

The girls shoulders slumped. She'd thought of a show she'd once watched and decided to give her mother a quick suggestion.

"How about we try it like they do on Sex and the City?" She placed two fingers in her mouth, using the other hand to balance her teacup Yorkie and whistled like she'd never done before. Like clockwork, a taxi-van stopped and the two women piled they're suitcases into the trunk.

"Where ya' headed beautiful?" The taxi driver asked in a thick Italian accent and turned his head to the mother.

"West 65th and Lexington." She replied flirtily, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay." He breathed. "The pretty girl next to you. Your sister?"

"Ha." The girl scoffed under her breath, softly petting the tiny dog's head.

"Madeline." She warned her daughter. "No hon, she's my daughter."

"Ah, she's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Madeline rolled her eyes and pulled out her IPhone, sending a quick text to her mother.

Her mother felt her blackberry buzz and opened the text.

**total perv. y r u evn tlkng to this weirdo?**

**Watch your attitude missy. This is just how we interact in New York. We're friendly.**

**whatever.**

Madeline quickly pushed the phone into the pocket of her Giambattista Valli cropped cashmere cardigan.

"Here we are." The taxi driver called over his shoulder.

Madeline's mother quickly gave the man a fifty-dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

The doorman helped the two enter the building with their luggage.

"Its nice to see you back Isis." The thirty-something year old doorman smiled at her

"Its nice to be back James." She patted him on his shoulder as the mother and daughter waited for the elevator.

"Damn." Madeline groaned holding her stomach. It was empty, and the elevator exaggerated the feeling, her stomach dropping.

"Language missy." Janet stuck her head out of the now opened doors. "Our floor, come on."

Madeline followed her mother through the modernly decorated hallway. The pearl colored walls were covered with Van Goh and Picasso paintings. Flowers were placed perfectly on tiny beige tables.

The tiny dog jumped out of Madeline's arms and yipped loudly, turning to his owner with his tongue hanging out of her mouth. Madeline scooped her back up into her arms and nestled her chin to the dog's head.

Isis put the key in the door and turned it, opening the door to the beautiful duplex. It had three bedrooms. Two and a half baths, a little kitchen (Isis wasn't exactly Bobby Flay), a huge living room and a beautiful wood dining room.

"I had everything set up before we came."

Madeline sniggered, covering her mouth with her hand "That's what she said." she laughed out. In between fits of laughter. Setting the dog on his paws before turning toward the staircase.

"What's so funny?" Her mother called out from the living room.

"Nothing, nothing." Madeline smiled to herself. Proud of her little joke and briskly walked up the stairs to her room.

It. Was. Huge.

"Oh my Gawd." Madeline clasped her hands over her mouth.

Eyeing the room she first noticed the Macbook placed neatly on her desk. The whole room was white except for the deep purple duvet spread across her bed. She fell back onto the plush mattress and moaned. It felt so good to be in a bed again. The sixteen hour flight had done nothing for her back. She closed her eyes, but instantly opened them when she felt something warm and wet on her cheek.

"Beret." She scolded the tiny dog. " Off of my bed and into yours." She placed the dog on the floor and nudged her with her shoe. "_Now_ Beret." The dog whimpered and lay down in the tiny purple dog bed with his head between his paws.

Madeline sighed and walked toward the door.

"You must be hungry baby boy. Lets get you and mommy some food." Beret nipped at her shoe and frantically ran down the stairs.

"I ordered some Thai, is that okay?" Janet pursed her lips waiting for an answer

"Perfect. Um, Beret has some food here right?"

"Only dry." She nodded her head toward Beret's duffle bag. " We'll get him some food tomorrow when we go shopping."

"Kay's." Madeline slumped down into a chair waiting for the Thai delivery

"That was amazing." Madeline patted her flat stomach.

"Right? And that peanut chicken-"

"To _die _for." Madeline chimed in. Her mother smiled at her and patted her hand

"Thank you for being so good about this." Madeline shook her head.

"Its nothing, really. I'll see you in the morning. Love you." She stood up and kissed her mothers cheek. "Lets go puppy." The little dog quickly followed Madeline up the stairs and jumped back into her bed.

Madeline shuffled through one of her suitcases, looking for some pajamas. She took a quick shower, and pulled her mahogany hair up into a messy bun. Slipping on the camisole and boy-shorts . She slipped under her duvet and let the darkness overtake her.


	2. La Crete

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does.

* * *

Je T'Aime Jacob Black.

Chapter Two

La Crete

"_Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir."_

"You used to sing that to me when I was little." Madeline softly called into the living room where Isis was practicing ballet. She was a teacher and would be starting a new job at Alvin Ailey's dance school.

"I know." Janet choked back a sob. "I remember when you were this little-" Janet folded her arms together and looked lovingly down at the imaginary Maddy. "You were so much quieter back then." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Madeline walked into the kitchen and scooped a box of Lucky Charms out of a cabinet. Setting down a bowl she filled it with the milk and cereal and dug in.

"So I was thinking. We'd go to fifth ave and-" By this point Madeline had completely tuned out her mother, focusing on the little marshmallows that swirled around in her milk.

"..okay?" She smiled at her daughter. Madeline nodded without a clue as to what her mother had said.

"Now go get dressed, hon."

"Kay." Madeline replied quickly making her way to her bedroom.

She stripped down from her pajamas and stepped into the steaming shower. Sudsing up with her Clinique Happy Heart body wash. She turned around so that her head was under the shower she shampooed and conditioned her mid-back length hair. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body.

Madeline picked out a pair of cropped orange Juicy sweat pants, a cami, and a light yellow cardigan to go over the camisole. She pulled out a pair of orange and yellow Nike's, tied her hair up in a high ponytail, put on a bit of makeup, and was ready to go.

"_That's_ what your wearing?" Her mother cocked her head to the side. She looked a little like Beret.

"I didn't know we were going to a ball. Would you like me to go put something else on Cinderella?" She sarcastically scoffed at her mother.

"Oh, hush. Lets just go." Isis pulled her daughter toward the door hurriedly.

"Wait!" Madeline shrieked. "We forgot Beret." Madeline ran toward the stairs and screamed.

"Beret!" She called from the bottom of the staircase. "C'mon boy."

He jumped from the stairs into her arms. Madeline snapped his leash to his collar and they were on they're way.

~*~

"Goodness." Madeline slumped into the chair outside of her apartment. "I'm so tired. You got Beret?"Beret, as if on que Beret jumped into her lap and panted. "Stinky." Madeline playfully waved her hand in front of the dog's face.

Isis unlocked the door and two (plus Beret) dropped their bags near the front of the door and collapsed on the couch.

"So, you think your ready for your first day of school sweet?" Isis nudged her with her elbow.

"I guess so. I mean- Im new and all. You think they'll like me?" Madeline looked down at her sneakers, which were really starting to hurt her feet, and kicked them off under the coffee table.

"Of course they will. And if they don't just flash them a credit card." Isis joked hopping to her feet from her spot on the couch. "Seriously though Maddy. You'll be fine. I promise." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked toward the stairs. "You'll be in bed before twelve?" She questioned her daughter.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded and turned on the television to MTV to watch her favorite show: The Jersey Shore. She fell asleep on the couch to the mindless ramblings of Mike "The Situation" talk about how great he is.

~*~

Three days passed and it was the night before her first day of school. She would be going to Chelsea Park East Private School in Lower Manhattan. Where she knew no one, nothing, she'd be an outcast.

"Oh my Gawd. I'll be an outcast." She flung herself onto her bed and heavily sighed. She'd already packed her Louis Vuitton messenger bag, made all of the arrangements for tomorrow's ride to school.

She decided to get on her computer and check her Facebook profile.

She had two notes from her best friend Sophia that read:

howz new york? I miss you super much. xoxo sophi bear

Madeline smiled at her friends silliness and replied.

miss you 2much. im coming back first thing on holiday break. xoxo maddy pooh

Her eyes then shifted to the new request. She clicked on the link that led to another profile.

Jacob Black has requested to be your friend

Madeline racked her brain. Trying to remember if she'd ever met any Jacob's back in Paris. She knew no one here so why did his profile say 'New York' . Madeline approved his request and went immediately to his pictures.

"Gorgeoussss." She smiled to herself.

This Jacob black person was truly beautiful. He had smooth russet colored skin. Shoulder length jet black hair, and he was really tall. She noticed he was wearing a blazer in one of his pictures . He was standing with a boy that looked just like him. Brothers maybe? She then noticed the crest on his blazer that looked just like the one on her cardigan. She stood up from her computer chair and practically ran into the door of her walk-in closet.

"Shit." She muttered holding her stubbed toe. She pulled cardigan off of the plastic hanger and gasped. It was the same exact crest.

"Oh fuck." She screamed into the sweater. This would be quite a year.

* * *

AN/: Right, so thank you guys super much for the revieW :] and the alerts & all that jazz.

This chapter (don't kill me) is just a filler. When we're up to 10 reviews, I'll update. And I promise you guys, Madeline is no Mary Sue lol.

Okay. Reviews=Love.


	3. Livre De Visage: La Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Maddy & Isis are mine.

* * *

Je T'Aime Jacob Black.

Chapter Three

Livre De Visage: La Reunion

"You look so pretty." Isis gushed at her daughter. Madeline was wearing a tight white Ralph Lauren polo, the school cardigan, a short plaid blue skirt, knee-highs, and crushed velvet flats.

Madeline smiled. "I look okay, I guess. And hey-" She started pouring herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. "I straightened my hair." Her hair was usually way too curly. It took her almost two hours to get the kink out of it. _Thank God for Pantene_, Madeline silently prayed.

"I noticed. Now you hurry up and eat. Your ride's coming soon."

"Kay." Maddy nodded. Finishing the cereal, she chucked the plastic bowl into the sink and wiped her hands on a towel. A car honked from outside.

"See you later Me`re." She hugged her mother one last time before she headed off to school.

The ride was spent in awkward silence. With Madeline shifting in her seat nervously, poking at her phone.

The car came to a screeching halt and Madeline looked through her feather-duster lashes out of the window. They'd finally arrived.

"So Im like-" She started. "Supposed to pay you or something?" She innocently asked the driver

He snorted and spoke," Your mother already has that taken care of. You have a good day in school miss..?" He paused trying to remember the girls name

"Madeline. Its Madeline. Or Maddy for short. Whatever you like." She smiled .

He returned the smile. "Your going to be late Miss Madeline." Madeline checked her watch. Shoot. She was going to be late if she didn't quit making small talk with her new driver.

"Right. Thank you..?"

"Geoffrey."

"Geoffrey." She repeated. "Thanks."

She stepped out of the car quietly and breathed in the New York air. It smelled like smoke and cinnamon covered nuts.

"Here goes nothing." She walked to the entrance and smiled at the young man who opened the door for her.

"Quil." She cocked her head to the side, not sure of what he meant. "My name is Quil Ateara."

Madeline turned a deep pink and smiled. " Oh, I'm Madeline." she stuck her hand out and he smiled and shook her hand. She'd seen that smile somewhere before. "Nice to meet you Madeline."

That's who it was !

"Facebook boy number two.." She whispered to herself.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Nothing. Sorry. Nice to meet you." Madeline hurried into the huge old building and smiled. It was gorgeous. It looked like the inside of one of those really old beautiful churches you'd see on tv Christmas morning.

"Ahem." Madeline turned to find a beautiful dark haired girl staring into her eyes. Well more like her forehead. Madeline was shorter than this girl.

"I'm Leah." She smiled. Holding out her hand for Maddy to shake. She shook it and smiled back.

"I'm Sam." A taller boy appeared behind Leah. Wrapping his arms around her waist. She shimmied out of his grip and sighed apologetically at Madeline.

"This is my annoying ex boyfriend. Samuel. I have no idea why he's here. He should be somewhere cavorting with my cousin Emily."

Madeline was shocked at the information that Leah had just given her. She talked to her as if they'd known each other since they were in diapers.

"Oh please, Leah. How long are you gonna hold that over my head?" He asked. "It was one night. One big stupid night full of mistakes. I'm sorry."

Madeline felt as if she was intruding on something and slowly backed away from the arguing couple and rammed into something headfirst backwards.

"Oww." Madeline whined turning around

"Oh my Gawd." She whispered.

It was face book boy .

Number one.

~*~

"Facebook." Jacob let out a breathy laugh.

Madeline giggled nervously. "Facebook." She replied.

"You two know each other?" Leah asked curiously

"Yeah-No" They replied at the same time. She looked down and he looked toward Leah.

"Yeah. A little bit." Jacob said, shifting his weight to one side. His eyes drifted down to Madeline's

"Wow..-" He began. "Your even prettier than online."

Madeline nervously played with a lock of her hair. "Thank you. Not too bad yourself."

"That's it? Not too bad? I was going for like gorgeous. Or beautiful. Something to that effect." Jacob smirked and Madeline laughed.

"Um, I know I just met you and all. Kind of. But uh- can I um walk you to um class?" He pushed his hands into the pockets of his neatly pressed khakis and rocked back on his heels.

"Sure." Madeline smiled.

"Leah, Sam." She nodded toward the two who repeated the gesture.

"They need to make up their minds. I mean one day they're dating. And the next they hate each other." Jacob shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Makes for good make up sex." The words slipped out before Madeline could dump them in the garbage can in her brain. She clasped her left hand over her mouth.

"Wow, you have quite the little mouth on you huh?" He smiled. "And I bet it does make for great make up sex."

The two laughed. Continuing to walk to class.

"You have history first?" He questioned, pulling his schedule out of his back pocket.

"Mhm." Madeline absent-mindedly replied. She was too busy looking up and down the incredible body that was Jacob Black.

"Like what you see?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She smirked and nonchallantly replied, "Nope."

"Whatever." He laughed.

Madeline and Jacob had almost ever class together. Except for their electives. Hers was yoga and his was baseball. Jacob learned a lot about Madeline the few hours they spent together. Where she was from, what it was like, how she felt about moving. And a lot of other stuff his brain couldn't manage to contain. Madeline also learned a lot about Jacob. How his dad moved his mom, himself, and his sisters out of Washington when he was 3 years old. How his mother died when he was 7 in a car crash. How his father Billy was paralyzed, but didn't let that stop him from becoming a famous Wall Street investor.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Jacob shyly asked walking out of math class with Madeline.

"Yeah. See you at lunch." She turned to walk to the dance studio where her yoga class was being held.

"Hey-" He tugged at her arm gently. "Sit with me? Sam and Leah'll be there of course and-" Madeline stopped him from his rambling.

"Sure Jake." She smiled up at him. "Can I call you Jake?"

He smiled down at her. "Sure, sure. Can I call you Maddy?"

"Sure, sure." She mocked his blase tone and skipped off to her class.

* * *

There you have it.

The meetinggggg. Haha. I know its not up to 10 reviews, but since you guys are so yummy awesome (...lameeee) I decided to give you guys a sneak peek!

Right, so this chapter isn't my best but I promise the next one is better, and from then on your gonna be like O_O, the whole story lol.

So now there's a couple of questions to be addressed.

Are they all human?

Sure :)

What do the names of the chapter's mean?

1. Le Mouvment- The Move ; 2. La Crete- The Crest ; 3. Livre De Visage: La Reunion- Facebook: The Meeting

Okay, time for some s|o's

* Everyone I sent a pm for reviewing, you know who you are.

*ExXxJ- ah :] my first reviewer. Major hearts to you

* Jacobblackismineduh - love love loved your review :] The clique is like my fav book lol.

* Michelle- loved your review too.

Also ! I appreciate you guys' alerts & all that, but I'd really like your opinions. So PLEASE review.

Reviews=Love


	4. Mains Froides, Coeur Chaud

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Je T'Aime Jacob Black.

Chapter Four

Mains Froides, Coeur Chaud

"So she's all. 'Can we be friends again' and I'm like 'Hell no' and then she starts crying and stuff.-" Jacob noticed the bore in Madeline's eyes and cut Leah off.

"As much as we'd all like to hear how you made Emily cry... again. I think Maddy's a little bored with your story." Madeline shot Jacob a glare and he shrugged, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Your... bored.. You don't like my story-everyone likes my stories..."

"I do. Honestly, your story's great, but um... Maybe we could talk about something else?"

Leah sighed and smiled at Madeline. "Sorry. Yeah we should talk about something else.. So what are you doing after school.?" Leah pried. "Maybe we could go out for coffee or something?" She asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan." Madeline smiled at Leah. She instantly perked up.

"Hey, who's the girl sitting by herself?" Madeline nodded at a table where a pale, brown-haired girl was pushing salad around on her plate.

"_That's_ Bella Swan-" Leah began. "She's been all distant and depressed since that Edward Cullen guy graduated. She's like a total loser."

Madeline felt bad for her. She knew what it felt like to be on the outside of everything, with everybody thinking your some kind of freak.

"I'll be right back." Madeline quickly walked to the table where Bella sat. Bella looked up and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"I'm Madeline. Um, Leah told me your name's Bella?" The girl nodded and picked up a slice of cucumber, sticking it into her mouth.

"So, do you like talk?" Madeline asked jokingly.

"Yeah." Bella laughed. "Sorry. If I'm like-distant. I don't mean to be. Honest." Bella's eyes were pleading with Maddy to believe her .

"I believe you, relax. What class do you have last period?"

"Health."

"Can I see your schedule?" Madeline hadn't even noticed Jacob had come to the table, but soon realized it when Bella yelped.

"Jesus Jacob. Who are you 007? Quit sneaking up on people like that."

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Bella." He nodded toward her

"Jacob." She smiled back.

So they were making progress, Madeline thought.

"Hey, look who's sitting with the nerd." A snarky voice developed behind her.

"Paul." Jacob warned. Madeline shifted nervously in her seat braced herself for what was next to happen.

"Jacob." He mock-warned in the same tone Jacob used prior.

Paul took Madeline's hand and bought it to his lips. "And your name might be?"

"None of your business!" She hissed, narrowing her piercing multi-colored eyes at him. "Let me go."

"Okay, okay." He raised his palms submissively. "You will regret that. I _promise_ you. Jacob." He nodded his head toward him. "Nerd." And then walked away as if nothing had even happened.

"I hate him." Bella spoke lowly.

"What is his deal?" Madeline inquired.

Jacob shrugged and pushed his falling hair out of his face, "Unrelieved sexual frustration? Maybe he just needs to get laid." His eyes quickly raised to meet Bella's. "And I don't get why you just let him talk to you like that."

Bella just glanced down at the diamond butterfly ring on her left ring finger and sighed, "I don't know how to tell him to stop."

"We'll just have to fix that now wont we?" Madeline grinned. Two deep dimples popping from her cheeks. "How about we go out? For a girls night?"

"Uh.."

"You, Leah, and me. It'll be perfect." She beamed.

"Oh no!" Bella shouted. Big brown eyes bulging out of their sockets. Bella had really pretty eyes, Madeline thought. Actually, everything about Bella was pretty. She had a heart shaped face, killer long eyelashes, the perfect nose, and that-cant-be-the-natural-color pink lips. Yep, underneath all of the layers and glasses, Bella was gorgeous. She quickly quieting down when she realized half of the lunchroom was staring. "Leah...doesn't really like me."

"She doesn't even know you." Jacob interjected . "And if there's any problems with Leah I'll deal with her." He smiled at Bella. Madeline looked at him and mouthed an 'awww'. Jacob smiled and looked out into the café. Before the trio knew it their lunch. period was over. And the three were walking to science class with Maddy in the middle Jacob on the outside, and Bella on the inside.

"You totally ditched us back there." Leah panted. Running up beside Jake. " It took me forever to like catch up with you guys."

"Sorry." Madeline laughed. "I was just talking about you." Leah's head cocked and Madeline quickly explained. "So.. Bella and I were wondering. Uh. Are you busy Saturday?

"Nope. Why?" Leah questioned.

"Girls night? You, me Bella?" She quickly retracted her question when Leah failed to answer. "Uh. I mean its okay if you don't want to i-"

"Of course!" Leah shouted, startling half of the freshman population. One kid's books flew out of his hands and onto the hardwood floor in the hallway. Leah bent down to help him pick up his books, but he scurried off when he realized how close they were.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the boy, and Leah smiled. "Nothing to worry about Sam." She darted her eyes toward Madeline and Bella, "We'll talk more later." She waved to the girls over her shoulder. "Ciao."

"Ciao." They replied, quickly taking their seats in health class. The teacher quickly took attendance and announced a project they would receive.

"This" He pointed at the limp baby in his left hand. "Is your child. You will treat it like a real baby, take care of it like a real baby, feed it. The whole nine yards."

"Pst!" Jacob made a terrible attempt at whispering, in hopes of getting Madeline's attention, which was solely focused on what Mr. Woodrow had to say. "Puh-est!!" He hissed again."

"What. Do You. Want Jacob?" She turned to face him, his soft brown eyes melting into her hard grey and hazel ones.

"I am not taking care of that...it I know what I'll do. I'll find the switch and turn that bad boy-"

"And you will not turn these babies off! If you do. The computer will know and you will fail." Woodrow glared at Jacob before walking back to his desk to find his roster.

"That's out of the question now." Madeline smirked. Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Isabella Swan and....Quil Ateara."

Bella shifted nervously in the seat beside Madeline, then quickly got up (almost falling) and stood beside Quil.

"Jacob Black and...Lauren Mallory?" Woodrow looked around the room and sighed. "Every year. Every damned year I expect to see a new Lauren. Three years she's been in this damn health class. I just-"

The teenagers were staring awkwardly at the teacher who noticed and quickly ended his tirade. "Well-" He cleared his throat. "Jacob you'll be paired with.. Miss Jessica." Jacob rolled his eyes and walked over to where Jessica was standing.

"Madeline Chaffee and.. Jasper Whitlock."

The boy who Madeline assumed was Jasper scowled at the teacher and quickly strode over to her. Madeline honestly was a bit put off by his actions, but decided to think nothing of it. His blonde curls shaking the whole way there. "Afternoon darlin'" He drawled in a thick southern accent. She smiled and quickly crossed her left leg over her right.

"Cream your panties much?" Bella mouthed to her. Madeline laughed aloud and blushed when she noticed Jasper watching her.

"Well-" He picked up the ten pound doll with ease. "It's a boy. What d'ya want to name him?" He smiled the most perfect smile she'd ever seen and she stuttered over her next sentence.

"Uh. Um. I don't know."

He laughed and placed an unusually cold hand on hers. "No need to be nervous sweetheart. How about..Anthony?"

Madeline smiled and nodded, she liked the name. "Sure. Anthony."

"Alright. So lets work us out a schedule, eh?"

The rest of the period was spent with the two getting to know each other and ugly glares sent toward Jasper. Via Jacob.

"Alright. I'll take him today-" Jasper adjusted the straps on his book bag and continued. "And I'll see you tomorrow? My house?" Madeline nodded and Jasper smiled again. "Good, I'll see you then darlin'." He squeezed her hand gently and quickly left the school building.

"Right, she totally creamed her panties."

Madeline whipped her head around to find snickering Bella and Leah, an angry Jacob, and an aroused Quil."

"When did you two get so close?" Madeline questioned. An hour ago the two wouldn't even speak. Now they were acting as if they were best friends.

"When you and Mr. Whitlock were talking."

"For like hours." Bella added. The group (except Jacob) laughed.

"You alright Jacob?" She held out her petite hand, and Jacob encased it in his huge palm.

"Peachy." He smiled.

"Alright. That's my cue-" Bella nodded toward the shiny black car that'd just stopped in front of the building. "Later you-" The car honked again. "Will you wait you pig!" She shouted at the driver who flipped her off. She sighed and resumed conversation. "Brothers, see you guys."

After a chorus of goodbyes Bella's car quickly pulled off, only to have four more follow it.

"Goodbye Madeline." He smiled sadly toward the black SUV.

"Goodbye-" She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Jacob."

The black door closed and Quil and Jacob watched as it rolled down the crowded New York City street.

* * *

AN:/ So I lied. HAHA! No, I didn't honestly think I'd make them.. You know but I got an idea and I was just like "Im so using this" BUT! Jacob and Quil & such haven't phased yet, so don't worry. Thanks for the much appreciated reviews :]; so I've decided.. This story is so gonna have a sequel. I already have the concept, characters, everything. The only problem is.. I have a serious case of writers block and I cannot finish this story for anything in the worlddddd :[ BUT ! I'll get through it. Anyway; reviews=love.


	5. Les Pates’ Sur Le Fue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Je T'Aime Jacob Black.

Chapter Five

Les Pates! Les Pates! Les Pates' Sur Le Feu!

"So, this is it." Jasper said, turning the key in the lock.

"Its.. Huge." Madeline peered around the huge brownstone. The red bricks on the outside were beautiful. But they were nothing compared to the homey beige and brown walls and furniture.

"This..is awesome Jasper."

He grinned cheekily and walked toward his room. Madeline quickly followed.

"Alright,-" Jasper began, gently tapping the baby on its back.. The two were sprawled out across his bed, and Madeline was listening and writing as Jasper described his first night with Anthony. "So, I got zero sleep last night. The damn thing cried all night. I don't know how real parents do it."

Madeline giggled and shook her head. "The same way your parents and mine did it."

Jasper's jaw clenched and she immediately knew she'd struck a nerve. "Jasper I-Im sorry."

He turned his head toward the window and sighed. "I don't have parents."

Madeline reached over to touch his hand. He quickly snatched it away and stood up off the bed and ran a large hand through his hair.

"I should go." She began gathering her things off the floor. When she reached for her bag, his hand brushed against hers.

His golden eyes were pleading with her. "Please don't."

She shook her head lightly, "Jasper. I get it. You don't want me here. You didn't even want to be my partner by the look on your face when Woodrow partnered us up. Look- I'll just-"

Before she could finished, he crushed her body to his. "Don't you ever say that. I'll always want you around. I-I look-"

"Jasper! Your. Crushing-" He quickly let go and I began panting. "Me."

"I am so sorry. I-I." He sighed and shook his head. "How about we just finish?"

~*~

"Right? And then Beret just pissed....Everywhere Jasper! Everywhere!" Madeline exclaimed. Removing a handful of Munchies from the bag.

Jasper laughed hard and shook his head, "Your dog sounds like a lot of fun." He rolled his eyes and sighed. Jesus Madeline! Im fixin' to turn your phone of myself."

She sighed and dug through her bag, looking for her Iphone, "Its probably just Jacob."

He rolled his eyes and smirked at her, "Darlin', he sounds possessive if you ask me."

She blushed, all the blood rushing to her face, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The scent was almost unbearable for Jasper, but he knew he had to control his needs. And as if the fact he wanted to drain her body dry wasn't enough, he found her terribly attractive too. Her coffee-with-too-much-milk-in-it skin was beautiful. And those piercing almond shaped grey and hazel eyes sent him over the edge.

"Your staring Whitlock."

"Sorry baby momma, but you are." He grinned, then returned to finish writing their paper.

"I am not. I-Jasper!" She blushed again and buried her face in her hands.

Chuckling, he gently lifted a cold finger to her chin and raised it, "Yes you are. Your beautiful darlin'. You-You should get going. Its getting dark."

"-" She placed her bag over her shoulder and smiled. "You'll call me later if you need help right?"

Jasper shook his head and smiled at her, "Darlin'. No. You need your sleep. I'll have it all done by morning."

"Okay." She sighed, defeated. She'd really wanted to help Jasper finish the project, but he was persistent about her getting home before it got dark. "You need your sleep too."

I wish that was the case, Jasper thought. He hadn't slept since the civil war. Ironic huh? A former officer of the confederate army, falling (and wanting to kill) for a half black girl. I-fucking-ronic.

"I know-" He stooped down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I will. Now you go home."

Madeline hopped off his front steps and waved a goodbye to him before getting into her black SUV.

He'd think about her for the rest of the night.

~*~

Madeline greeted G, scooted over in the seat, and turned her attention to the hundreds of people walking up and down the city blocks.

"Seatbelt." Geoffrey called from the front seat.

"Right, sorry." She pulled the long black seatbelt across her and went back to the window.

"How was your day?"

"Fine." _Boy, he sure is inquisitive_. Madeline thought.

"That's great. You we're visiting a girlfriend?"

Madeline laughed. "No. A boy actually. We were doing a project."

"Ah." Geoffrey replied leaning back into his seat.

The rest of the ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

"Tomorrow. Miss Madeline. 8'o clock sharp. I don't like waiting." The car jolted to a stop.

"M'kay. Thank you." Madeline smiled stepping out of the car, heading for her building.

"Hey." She nodded towards the doorman

"Hello." He politely smiled.

"Me`re. Im home!" Madeline called, locking the door behind her.

"Me`re?" She peered around the apartment. Her mother was nowhere to be found.

Beret barked as he ran down the stairs and jumped into his owner's arms.

"Baby?" She asked the dog rubbing his head. "Where's mommy." As if the dog could answer.

"You look hungry. Lets get you something to eat." Madeline put the dog down and walked into the stainless steel kitchen. Her eyes caught on a piece of paper stuck to the fridge.

_Out with an old friend._

_Be back later._

_Love you_

_PS. Who's Jacob Black?_

_Isis_

Madeline breathed out a sigh of relief and silently wondered how her mother knew about Jacob.

She pulled out a box of Benefit and poured it into Beret's bowl. The dog ran toward it and ate silently and happily. Madeline walked into the living room and plopped down with an "uuuugh" sound escaping her lips.

"What in the-" She noticed her Macbook sitting on the coffee table. Open. To Jacob's facebook page. In his pictures. Specifically the one of him cliff-diving shirtless.

She propped herself up on her front and put the laptop on the couch. Mindlessly biting her nails while she looked through the rest of Jacob's pictures. She smiled at the one of him and his dad fishing when Jacob was little. He looked around five, and was holding a fish half his size. Madeline returned to her homepage and noticed she had friend requests. One was from Leah, another from Isabella, a third from Quil, and the last one was from somebody named Paul.

"Where do I remember that name from?" She internally questioned herself.

She approved them all and went straight to Paul's page.

"Oh," She groaned. "The prick from school."

Before she could even finish her sentence an instant message from Paul popped up on her computer screen.

Paul Roberts: You shouldnt've done that today Madeline

Madeline Chaffee: Look. Its way late- Im tired. I really don't have time for this.

Paul Roberts: Madeline, babe. Idc. But you embarrassed me today. Do you understand? I really don't like being embarrassed.

Madeline Roberts: Im sorry Paul.

Paul Roberts: Your not. But you will be.

_Paul Roberts has signed off._

Madeline's breath caught in her throat. What did he mean by that? She thought. Paul was a bit pushy, but he didn't seem like the say-something-slick-and-i'll-kill-you! Type. But what if he was? She could already imagine how her scatter brained mother would react when her body was found dumped somewhere in the middle of the city.

"_Ah yes , we found your daughter..naked, dead in the middle of Central Park."_

"_Thats terrible.."_

"_I know. So are you busy tonight? How about dinner at the morgue?"_

"_Alright! It's a date."_

Disgusting. The thought of that sent chills up and down her spine. The same thought filled her mind with icky mental pictures, which she furiously tried to shake from her brain.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Isis told Madeline, surprise in her voice, as she slipped down the stairs into the pairs tiny kitchen.

"Its like 5:30. Do you want me roaming the streets of Manhattan at night? Cause if you do-"

Isis laughed and cut Madeline off. "No I don't sweetie. I guess I'll have to come home earlier then. Hey-" Isis began, standing on her tip toes to pull down a box of Easy Mac out of a cabinet. "Your dad called, he said something about sending you a present or something. I don't know." Isis sounded sad when she spoke about Madeline's father. It was easy to see that she was still in love with him.

Madeline's dads name was Pier. He'd lived in Paris his whole life when he'd met and Egyptian college student who was visiting Paris. A present from her parents after she'd graduated. They'd fall in love and Madeline came along a year after they'd met. A month after Madeline was born the two were married and living in New York, much to the dislike of her parents. They disowned her and told her they never wanted to see her again. They told Isis that she'd become way too caught up in 'western ways' and that they didn't like it. Isis' parents wanted her to settle down right after her sixteenth birthday and have a lot of grand babies for them. Isis wasn't having that. She was never one for tradition anyway. She'd sleep over at friends houses after school so she didn't have to go to Mosque with her parents on Fridays. She'd go out partying and dancing. And, after many arguments with her father, eventually went to college. Having Madeline out of wedlock was the straw that broke the camel's back. Isis was extremely hurt, but decided to make the best of her situation. She had a loving husband, and a beautiful baby girl to be strong for. When Madeline was 12, Isis' mother passed away. She'd gone into a deep depression and started drinking. Her father gave his wife an ultimatum, and Isis' wouldn't comply. He left her and moved back to Paris. Once when Maddy'd come home from school she found her mother passed out on the bathroom floor. Isis almost died of alcohol poisoning. She then decided that she'd get clean and get help for her addiction.

"Oh." A hint of sadness in her words. Madeline had some serious dislike toward her father. She just didn't understand how a person could leave someone they 'loved' in their time of need.

"Yeah." Isis poured the pasta into a pan and stirred. "So, how was school?" Her mother asked, attempting to make the awkwardness in the room disappear.

"Pretty cool. Worked on a project with Jasper. He has our baby tonight." Madeline recalled, strumming her fingers against the marble counter top.

Isis' eyes bulged. "Your-Your what?!"

"Mooom." Madeline groaned. "The project baby."

"Oh-" She sighed, placing her hand over her heart. "Good"

"Any who. So I was- Ma, your pasta's on fire."

"What?" Isis asked, her head cocked to the side.

"YOUR PASTA IS ON FIRE." Madeline threw her hands in the air and ran for the fire extinguisher.

"Oh my LORD." She grabbed the extinguisher from her hands and sprayed the sticky white foam everywhere. By the time she was finished, the two were covered in it.

~*~

"I mean like. Who really fries pasta?" Madeline scolded her mother, wiping the white junk off of the stove.

"I thought that was what you were supposed to do!" She yelled.

"Did you read the instructions?"

"No.."

"My goodness.."

"So I guess its Thai tonight?" Isis asked, surveying her kitchen. It looked like a snowman blew up in it.

"I guess it is." Madeline laughed.

AN/: Alright. This chapter.. Not my best work, but! There's hope. I just finished like chapter 12 and it . Is. Awesome. Lol. Kay so thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Lets get to twenty five before the next update eh? :]

Reviews=Love


	6. Découvertes Chérie'

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Je T'Aime Jacob Black.

Chapter Six

Découvertes Chérie'

"Good morning Geoffrey." Madeline beamed at her driver, who quickly opened the car door and motioned for her to get in.

"Miss Madeline." He tipped his hat and walked around the car to his door.

"You know you don't have to call me that. I told you to call me Maddy." Madeline whined

Geoffrey laughed, ignoring Madeline's complaints. "You look nice today Miss Madeline."

"Thanks." She replied flatly.

Madeline was dressed in her dark blue school cardigan, a polo, tight khaki uniform pants, and dark blue Ugg's.

"Would you like me to pick you and your friends up right after school? Or do you have plans?"

"Right after. Then we're gonna to a club or the movies or something. Then we're gonna head to my house."

"Ah." Geoffrey nodded his head and turned back to the road.

~*~

"So I was thinking. There's like this new romantic comedy-" Leah loudly spoke to Madeline and Bella, who were completely bored with her rambling. "Its called Petals of a Rose. Im like dying to see it. Since we've put our girls night off for so long"

"I thought we'd go see Face Punch?" Bella added, removing her science book from her locker.

"Ooo yeah!" Madeline squealed. "I'd love to see that. I heard its horrible."

"Me too!" Isabella squeaked back. "Did you see those terrible trailers? Tra-ash."

Leah frowned at the girls and sighed. "I only see crap like that with Sam. Who am I gonna hold on to during the scary parts."

"Pussy." Bella quipped under her breath.

The two other girls gasped and doubled over with laughter.

"Her first curse." Leah cooed.

"Her mommy's taught her well." Madeline sighed, mock-lovingly rubbing Leah's back.

"Whatever." Bella laughed.

"There's this new club. How about that?" The girls nodded in unison. "Perfect."

"My girlfriend's gone bi on me?" Sam said from behind Leah, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who say's I'm your girlfriend?" Leah asked playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Sam kissed Leah and the others gagged.

"I like, just threw up in my mouth." Jacob moaned into his hands.

"Phone's ringing." Quil nudged Jacob who was standing beside Bella, who was in front of Quil with his chin atop her head.

"Right, 'cause I so thought my vibrator turned on in my pocket. Douche." Jacob answered his phone and a look of horror ran across his face. "Fuck. Oh God. Okay. I'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut and turned to the group. "I-I gotta go." Jacob took off through the hallway and out of the doors.

"His prob?" Madeline asked staring at the doors that still shook from Jacob's outburst.

The others ignored her and kept saying "Gosh I hope she's okay."

"Who's not okay?" Madeline asked angrily. She _hated_ being ignored.

Leah held Madeline's hand and rubbed soothing circles into her palm "He's gotta tell you for himself sweetie."

"And _you_ can't tell me because?" Madeline snatched her hand out of Leah's grip.

"Its his secret to share. Not ours."

~*~

"Leah, I am not wearing...that." Madeline nodded at the sequin bra Leah wanted her to wear under her white button down. "Its too much."

"Nonsense! Its perfect. And besides, the girls have got to be out sometime." She replied, smoothing out the pink and black sequined Dereon dress she had on. "You look perfect, now just put the damned thing on" She shooed Madeline into another bathroom and called for Bella. "Isabella! We've got to get a move on! Its almost 9."

Bella shyly stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a tight purple long sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple pumps. Her hair was straight and out, instead of her usual ponytail.

"Oh my God." Leah squealed. "You look so amazing!"

"You really do Bella. I love it." Madeline gushed, and Leah whipped her head around to face her.

"I. Am. Jealous." She shouted, pointing at Madeline's C cups, who by the way were extremely close to falling out of that bra. "Look at them! Look at you!" Leah smiled.

Madeline was dressed in the white shirt, the shiny pink sequined bra, True Religion jeans, and a pair of pink Louboutin's. Her hair, like Bella's, was straight and not its usual curly mess. "Please." She said, shifting her weight onto her left leg, "I don't look that great."

"Sure." Leah rolled her eyes. "How bout we get this party started, eh?" She linked arms with the girls and walked out of her bedroom.

"Ladies." A taller boy nodded toward the girls, holding a gallon of milk in his hands. "You all look nice." He looked exactly like Leah._ Must be her brother_, Madeline thought.

"Seth! You did not drink out of the carton!" She shrieked.

"Uh-um. No?" He smiled guiltily. His milk mustache gave him away.

"You are so dead when I get ho-"

"9:02." Bella impatiently tapped her foot.

"_Dead_." She glared at Seth, before exiting the large apartment with her girls.

~*~

After a couple fake id's, flirting with bouncers, and ordering fruity drinks with funny names, the girls ( all but Madeline) were beginning to have some serious fun. Madeline spent the day wishing Jacob would walk back into school and be okay. That, much to Madeline's dislike, did not happen.

"Your not even dancing. Your like dazed" Bella whispered toward her friend. Her mouth full of icy pina colada.

"Sorry." Maddy sighed. "I'm just distracted."

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, it'll be okay." She patted Madeline's hand.

Maddy half-smiled and raised her head to find Leah. She was sitting on some guy's lap with her head thrown back laughing at some joke he'd made.

"Im sure its not that funny-" Bella nudged Madeline, the two laughing, "She's like, blazed right now. Everything's funny to her."

"Girls!" Leah spastically waved her arms, much to the amusement of the guy she was sitting on. "Come here! This is Edward. Or..Allen. I think its Allen." She nestled into him and smiled.

"Emmet." He corrects.

"Right." She nods. "Aldon."

"Bella." She smiled, holding her hand out for Emmet to shake. She jumped almost 10 feet into the air when she realized how cold his touch was. "Your freezing. Your not cold?"

"Nah-uh." He shook his head. "My body temp's always been a little low. Nothing to worry about though." Emmet smiled, two deep dimples forming on his cheeks. "You must be Madeline?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." She replied half-heartedly. Gaining odd looks from Bella, Leah, and Emmet, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to stirring the frosty blue drink in her hands.

"Darlin'." Madeline felt a cool hand grab her waist.

"Jasper." She breathed, turning to face him. They were chest to chest. Well more like chest to stomach, but that phased neither one of them. "I wasn't expecting you here. You don't seem like the party type."

"Looks can be deceiving sweetheart." He drawled into Madeline's ear. Making his accent a little bit more thick than it actually was. "Dance with me?"

Madeline bit her lip and shyly nodded. Bella opted for a little wink, while Leah (always extra) went for the not so subtle "work that shit out!". Right, not subtle at all.

"Don't be shy." Jasper whispered down into Madeline's ear, guiding her hips on his thighs. Because of the height difference, Jasper was almost squatting as they danced. He heard her breathing hitch and chuckled. "That's right baby. Your doing good."

"Mmm." Madeline moaned, still grinding into a very happy Jasper.

"Jasper!" Emmet yelled, holding a limp Leah, who looked as if she was about to pass out. "C'mon man, we've gotta get going."

"Fuck." Jasper muttered into Maddy's hair. "I'll see you later, love." He kissed her temple and walked her back to where Emmet, Leah, and Bella were.

"Do your eyes like. Change colors?" Madeline asked innocently. "They were like Jasper's earlier. Now they're like black."

"Yeah. They do." He replied shortly. "Look we gotta go. Leah I'll call you later or something?"

She nodded and he kissed her hard on the mouth. "Goodbye."

"Bye." And then they were gone.

~*~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bella half shrieked when the three girls reached the outside of the club. "So I'm guessing something happened with Sam?"

"Fuck Sam!" Leah spat. Bella was visibly taken back but Leah was too drunk to notice. "He doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself or goddamn Emily! You know what I found on his phone last week?" She didn't even wait for them to respond. "A picture of him and Emily! Fucking kissing! He doesn't know I saw it though. Just wait until I get my hands on that slut. Just you wait." By this time Leah was hyperventilating, and the other girls used everything they had to keep her calm.

Bella was still visibly shaken from Leah's outburst. Apparently the liquor was beginning to wear off and Leah noticed too. "Look, Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.. I just-"

"I know." Bella spoke in a small voice. "I know."

"Alright." Leah spoke quietly as she sat on the steps of the movie theater, waiting for Madeline's driver.

A black SUV stopped in front of the theater and a window rolled down.

"Hello ladies."

Quick "hi's" were exchanged with Geoffrey as the girls climbed into the truck.

"I'd kill for a cheese burger." Leah groaned, her breath still smelling like vodka.

"You should kill for a breath mint." Leah rolled her eyes and smirked at Madeline

"Shut up."

"You just ate. Jesus, what are you pregnant?" Madeline joked.

Leah narrowed her eyes at Madeline. "Shut up. No."

Madeline eyed her suspiciously and mouthed to Bella. "What's her problem."

"No idea. Maybe the alcohol?" She mouthed back.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders. The ride home was silent.

~*~

"Sorry about my little outburst..s tonight guys." Leah sighed leaning against the wall in Madeline's hallway.

"S'all good." Bella smiled trying to lift the mood that'd been shot to hell by Leah's bad attitude.

"Kay."

Madeline knocked on the door twice, and before she could get the third in, Isis swung the door back causing Madeline to stumble in.

"Have you been drinking?" Isis screamed.

"Um. No?. I was_ try-ing_ to knock on the door. Have _you_ been drinking?" Madeline asked wide eyed. "Opening doors like that. Could've broken my neck." She mumbled under her breath.

The two other girls laughed and were motioned by Isis to come in.

"Hungry?" Isis inquired.

"Starved!" Leah shouted.

"I could make some-"

"We'll order out. Remember the last time you tried to 'make some'? Maddy playfully questioned her mother.

"Right, you guys should order out." Isis laughed. "Have fun girls."

"Love you." Madeline kissed her mother's right cheek and bounded up the stairs.

~*~

"He is precious." Bella smiled petting at the tiny dog who was soundly sleeping in her lap.

"He's a devil." Madeline playfully quipped at her friend. "Hey lets play a game." She plopped down on her bed and pulled her knee's up to her chest.

"What's the game?" Leah asked.

"Its called Tell the truth. You have to answer the question. No if's, and's, or but's."

"That's fair." Bella sat up straight, placing the dog in his bed.

"Kay, so I'll start." Madeline turned to Leah. "Why were you so snappy when I asked you about being pregnant. Tell the truth."

Leah sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Like two years ago." She began. "Its really hard to talk about. Sorry."

"Its okay. Take your time." Bella encouraged her friend. Leah smiled and sat up.

"Kay. Like two years ago. Sam and I were um.. experimenting. You know. Sex without a condom. To see if it felt any different. And uh. I got pregnant. He told his dad, and he took us to an abortion clinic. I didn't want to kill my baby. But I just couldn't handle that you know?" The girls nodded, and she continued. "So, I kind of overreacted earlier. Sorry."

"I don't blame you." Madeline grabbed Leah's hand. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Not your fault. So something happier?" She suggested "Miss Bella. What's up with you and Quil? Tell the truth."

"Oh god." Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He's cute." She shrugged. "I like him, but I don't think he's that into me."

"Have some self confidence!" Leah exclaimed, sticking her chopsticks back into her Chinese food carton. "He does like you."

"Its obvious." Madeline chimed in, rolling over to grab her phone off of her night stand. "Not one reply." She whispered. "Oh! I have another one. Its for both of you."

"Hmm?" Leah asked.

"What was up with Jacob? Earlier. I mean. He like just ran out. Tell the truth."

The two girls looked at each other, and Bella looked down into her lap. "I guess I'll tell her." Leah sighed. "Jacob has a daughter." She paused. "And she's _Autistic_."

* * *

Okay babies. Here goes Chapter Six! :]

Thank you for the previous reviews & such.

I'm still in serious need of a beta, and my other story His Red Truck is getting NO LOVE.

Its lonely yawll . :[ ; Paha. Anyway, um Lets get to thirty reviews eh?

R=L


End file.
